The Dawn's First Light
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: I'm going to slowly work on this again! Each chapter is going to be edited before I start up posting again.
1. The Return of Erin

Edward tapped my hand and asked, "Do you know her, love? She's thinking about you."

I glanced up at who he was gesturing at and I smiled. I jumped up and ran towards the girl. I reached her and said, "Ohmigods it is so good to see you, Erin!"

Erin smiled and said, "Mr. D and Mr. Brunner sent me. _Ypárchei éna megálo posó toon terátoon edóo. Prépei na ftásete sto stratópedo._"

I rolled my eyes and said, "_Chalaróoste, Erin. Den ypárchei kamía apeilío. Ta gnoorízoo._"

She exlaimed, in English, "What the Hades? Bella, are you nuts?"

I said, "_Óti den eínai epikíndyno! Échoo zísei me afotá gia perissótero apó éna chróno. Den me échoun peiráxei akóma!_"

Erin growled, "_Bella, ópou kai an térata!_"

I argued, "They're fine!"

Erin pulled out one of her nicotine-and-methanol-free cigarettes and lit it. She took a puff, as she always did when she was frustrated, and said, "Bella, you are coming with me. I don't care if I have to get Blackjack and Porkpie to drag you by your hair!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine. At _least_ drop me by my house so I can tell Charlie where I'm going."

Erin nodded and said, "Cool. Want one?"

She was offering me a lit cigarette. I took it and puffed a little as we walked to her BMW. Just before we got in, I dropped it to the ground and squashed it under my foot. I got into the passenger seat and my phone immediately went off with a text on the screen.

Alice: _Where the hell are you going? And a cigarette?_

My reply: _home. then to camp. srry! emergency!_

I turned my phone off and shoved it in my pocket just as Erin pulled up outside my house. She said, "I'll wait. I've never really got along with Charlie."

I smiled at that and walked to the front door. I went in and immediately yelled, "CHARLIE!"

My police-chief dad poked his head around the corner and said, "Oh, hi Bells. What's up?"

I said, "I need to head to camp. Chiron and Mr. D say it's an emergency."

Charlie said, "Oh, okay. Be safe, honey."

I gave him that please-don't-embarrass-me-safe-is-my-middle-name look and immediately went upstairs. I grabbed my leather pouch of drachma off the desk and put it into my duffel bag with some jeans and T-shirts. I changed out of the clothes I had on into my orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, some comfy jeans, and running shoes. I grabbed my pen-sword off the desk and dropped it into my pocket. I nearly screamed when I heard a rap on my window. I asked, peeved off, "What in Olympus are you doing here, Edward?"

He motioned for me to open the window and I shook my head. Ignoring the insistent taps on the windowpane, I clasped my sun-and-moon necklace around my neck and tied my mahogany hair into a ponytail, revealing my multicolor butterfly tattoo. I sent a glance over at the window and saw a shocked expression on Edward's pale face. I swung my duffel bag over my shoulder and walked downstairs and out the door. I picked up my speed once outside and made it into the car before Edward could get over. I pushed down the lock and said, "Floor it, Erin. We gotta get out of here."

She pressed down the gas pedal and screeched off, leaving the cheery yet dilapidated _Welcome to Forks!_ sign behind in five minutes. I looked in the rear-view mirror and grumbled, "We got company. We gotta shake him, Erin. We don't and our secret's ka-put."

Erin made a face and said, "Hold on."

I tightened my seat-belt and Erin pushed the car as fast as it would go. The Volvo behind us pressed just as fast as us if not faster. I said, "Faster. But don't hit a bump."

She nodded, determined, and I opened the window. I pulled a sphere out of my pocket and pressed a little button on it. I tossed it out the window where it would puncture the tires and render the vehicle unusable. I said, "Now slow down!"

She pulled almost to a halt and the Volvo hit the spike just as it began to decelerate. Erin and I whooped at our success and sped up the car. The miles ticked by quickly, and by each mile I felt better and worse at the same time.

Translations:

Couldn't find them. :(  
But it's ok! You can let your imaginations run. I'm pretty sure they're arguing over the Cullens. :D


	2. Bella Wants To Kill Erin

_**Erin POV**_

"Wake up, Bells. We're home." I shook my friend awake and she woke with a start.

The brunette girl shook her head and said, "Good. Did anyone else try to follow us?"

I responded, "Nah. I thought so for a few miles back in Montana, but it wasn't anything."

She smiled and got out of the car. I tossed her duffel bag to her and she caught it easily. I clambered out and slammed the car door. Between us, Bella and I managed to hide the car in its usual spot and cover it with dead brush. The only thing visible was a small patch of silver. Bella and I left the hiding spot and easily walked the quarter-mile to the middle of the camp. We immediately headed towards the Big House; a white Victorian-style farmhouse that was used as a meeting place. I held the door for Bella and we were greeted by a, "Hello, Kerin. Hello, Kella," from Mr. D and a, "Hello, girls," from Chiron.

Bella asked immediately, "Why did you contact me _now_ about the Cullens?"

Man, she'd gotten blunt! Chiron said, "They are a danger to you, Isabella."

Bella growled, "No they _aren't_! I explained it to Erin! THEY ARE NOT DANGEROUS TO ME!"

Mr. D said boredly, "It's not the Cullens, Gella. It's the ones with red eyes. Especially the one with red hair."

Bella went even paler than she usually was and cursed, "Shit! Shit! Victoria again!"

I asked, "Who's Victoria?"

She said angrily, "She wants to kill me because Edward killed James, her husband. Victoria is approximately 200, I'd say. She drinks human blood, unlike the Cullens and Denali who only hunt animals."

I said, "So, we're in deep shit?"

Bella replied, "Pretty much, yeah. Unless I can train enough to fight her, then I'm dead."

I said, "Well, great. Unless one of your friends just appears here and helps-"

She cut me off here and said, "NO! They show up here and I won't be _let _to fight!"

I said, "Ex_cuse_ me? Did I hear Bella say that she wouldn't be let do something? What happened to the Bella that just said, 'Nope. We're doing it my way or no way.'?"

My sister replied indignantly, "I'm still that Bella! It's just impossible to say that to _them_! I've tried a billion times!"

I said, "Well now's your time to try it again!"

She got an understanding look on her face when I held up her cell phone and waved it in front of her face. Bella reached for it and screeched, "Gimme it!"

I jerked it back and Mr. D snorted with laughter. She growled, "Give. Me. IT!"

I pulled it back again and ran out the door. She ran behind me (man! Bella's fast!) and screamed, "GIMME IT!"

I ran faster and put in a text.

Erin: _My name is Erin. I'm with Bella. Don't freak; she's here willingly. 'Where is here?' you may ask. That would be Camp Half Blood in New York. We're at 1 Strawberry Farm Lane. Bella needs some training, so I'm contacting you guys for help._

I found some girl named Alice Cullen's number and sent it. The response came back a half-second after I sent it.

Alice: _So... Is there a mall up there? If so, I'm game. I told the rest of my family. Tell Bella that we said 'Hi'. Everyone says that they'd love to come._

I screeched to a halt and Bella slammed into me. She ripped the phone out of my fingers and, after seeing the text, yelled, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I screamed and ran towards the Apollo cabin. I ran inside and locked the door just as Bella slammed into the door. She pounded on the ancient wood, yelling, "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, ERIN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Kelly, one of my sisters, asked, "What's up, Erin?"

I panted, "Got... Help... Bella... Wants... Kill..."

Kelly nodded and then asked, "Hey, you going to the party later?"

I said, "Yeah."

I yelled to Bella, "GOING TO THE PARTY LATER, BELLA?"

She screamed, "YEAH AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I said, "Close enough!"

When Bella finally stopped pounding on the door an hour later, I warily walked outside. She was flushed and said, "I won't kill you. Just cuz you're my sister."

I smiled and hugged her, saying, "Sorry I called 'em, Bella Bean. Oh, and Alice says 'Hi'."

Bella growled in mock-anger and said, "Let's get ready for the party, shall we?"


	3. The Party

_**Bella POV**_

I walked into the warehouse we used for special events, wearing white bellbottom pants with a flowery shirt and wood sandals. I had on dream catcher earrings with feathers dangling from them, my sun-and-moon necklace, and my charm bracelet. Music pulsed from the huge speakers mounted on the walls of the wooden building and kids danced and chattered. The song, _Boom Boom Pow_ by the Black-Eyed Peas, ended and another song flipped on (_First_ by Lindsay Lohan). Thalia walked over with another Huntress following her and she said, "Hey guys! Glad ya made it!"

She had on a short black dress with a V-cut neckline and a necklace that had a bow-and-arrow pendant. She also had on fish-net panty hose and black hightops. Erin said, "Hi, Thalia! Hey, Jenna! What's up?"

They were off chattering at that moment. It was funny: the emo girl and the girl in a floor-length emerald dress that was off-the-shoulder with bare feet, a cross necklace, and a pair of studs in her ears. I pushed my way through the dance floor and arrived at the DJ's place as First stopped playing. I yelled, "PLAY _DISTURBIA_!"

The DJ nodded and clicked a button. The song immediately pulsed through the speakers. I smiled and headed towards Annabeth and Percy. I said, "Hey, guys! Having fun?"

Annabeth flushed (I'm assuming her and Percy were kissing) and said, "Yeah. It's a party. Who isn't?"

I smiled and said, "Well, good. I hear that Clarisse is coming for once."

Percy made a face and Annabeth exclaimed, "Awesome! Maybe she'll loosen up a little!"

I looked over at the door, which had opened, and saw a very pretty-looking Clarisse. She had on a white dress that came to her knees with tan boots and a tan vest over her dress. She also had a bit of white ribbon tying back her blonde hair and some earrings that were shaped like axes with a matching necklace and bracelet. I walked over to her and asked, in mock-disbelief, "Clarisse?"

She punched my arm and said, "Who else? Ugh, I can't stand this! Why did I let Annabeth convince me to come?"

I said, "Loosen up, War Girl. It's a party! Go talk with some people and don't threaten to kill anyone!"

She smiled and asked, "Come with?"

I took her hand and we walked into the crowd, talking to random people. Finally, the DJ announced, "Time for Bella Swan's singing!"

I groaned and fought my way to the stage in the corner. I hopped up and the kids who were playing instruments and singing greeted me. I immediately chose a song. I opened my mouth and we began to sing.

_Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_  
_When you think all hope is gone_  
_There's a place somewhere beyond_  
_Take a chance and realize_  
_It's right before your very eyes_

_Leave the Dark clouds far behind_  
_And step outside, the weather's fine_

_It's raining sunshine, _  
_It's raining sunshine_  
_All over mankind_  
_It's raining sunshine_

_As real as it can be, _  
_Believe in what you see_  
_Not just in your mind_  
_It's raining sunshine_

_Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_  
_Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

_Somethin's in the atmosphere, _  
_Don't be scared of what you fear._  
_Look around, the storm has passed, _  
_Just hurricanes of happiness._

_Raise up your umbrellas high, _  
_And stand beneath, the clear blue sky_

_It's raining sunshine_  
_It's raining sunshine_  
_All over mankind_  
_It's raining sunshine_

_As real as it can be_  
_Believe in what you see_  
_Not just in your mind_  
_It's raining sunshine_

_Too many wonders to explain_  
_Rays of sunlight, drops of rain_  
_Coming down from up above_  
_Cloudy with a chance of love_

_Can't you feel it in the air?_  
_Sweet sensations everywhere_  
_Whatever weather is in store, _  
_Bring it on, because I want more_

_Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_  
_Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

_It's raining sunshine_  
_It's raining sunshine_  
_All over mankind_  
_It's raining sunshine_

_As real as it can be_  
_Believe in what you see... _  
_It's not just in your mind, _  
_It's raining sunshine_  
We bowed, slightly out of breath, and I noticed a large group had come in. It was the Cullens. HOW'D THEY GET HERE SO FAST? Shit!


End file.
